Rules
Profundum Pontum's rules, in keeping with the spirit of the server, are simple. Victim Calls Effects If one person's character attacks another person's character, the other person gets to decide whether the attack hits, and how it affects them. This is also known as the Honor System because it relies on your sense of honor and fairness to keep a combat scene fun and interesting. Abuse it, and people will not want to play with you. Abuse it too much, and storytellers may take action. Combat System When Victim Calls Effects fails, or during important storyteller events, Casual RP has a very basic combat system that we use to ensure fairness in fights. To use it, use the server's Sidekick bot to roll a 20-sided die (d20) by typing into the RP room as follows: /r d20 # Roll this die before you post with an attack. # Your opponent will also roll before their post. ## The lower than you they rolled, they perform poorer, taking hits harder than usual. ## The better than you they rolled, they might dodge more hits, or take some hits better. ## VCE is still in effect, but you are expected to reflect the rolls in your posts. # They can then also attack on their post. # You then do 2 and 3. # Continue back and forth this way until the fight is over. This system is not meant to be used in every single fight. Players should be able to use their own sense of fairness to make scenes entertaining, as the goal of Profundum is not to "win," but to have fun telling stories. Sometimes losing can be just as good of a story as winning! Endurance If you are having trouble with fights dragging on, try this: # Pretend that each character has 100 "endurance points". # When you roll lower than or the same as your opponent on their last post: ## Take the difference between the rolls ## Add 5 ## Subtract it from your endurance points # If your character falls to or below zero endurance, he or she is defeated on that post. Feel free to translate "defeated" in whatever way is appropriate to your fight and circumstances. The character should not be able to continue fighting. Power When characters participate in storyteller events, the storytellers may give them "Power points." These points are permanent and accumulate over time. You can then add them to your d20 rolls, right in the same line, as an added advantage in future fights, to reflect your character becoming more experienced and powerful at fighting. Condition Storytellers may also give temporary, one-post long "condition" points to characters in events. These can be positive or negative, and reflect momentary tactical advantages and disadvantages. You must add them to your d20 rolls, if they are given to you. Character Registration All characters must be properly registered and approved by a ST before they can be played. To register a character, post in the #characters channel under the Profundum category with AT LEAST the following information: # Name of the character # A picture OR a brief physical description of them (you can have both, but only need one) # Their location in Profundum Pontum (this can be edited later) # Their Power points (start with 0) # A brief, paragraph-long description of the character. # Approval status (start as "Pending") It is acceptable to provide a link to a website with this information on it, but the name of the character must still be listed with the link. The information (or, at least, the Power points and approval status) must be kept up to date. Please keep all publicly posted pictures safe for work. Etiquette Prefix all RP posts with the name of the character. Keep OOC chat out of the RP rooms. Ask before joining a scene already in progress. Don't be a jerk OOC.Browse